User talk:ThatCatIsCool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Cameron Glynn/Hours I spent, and I t was deleted in a heartbeat page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 03:29, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Advice Please note that if you are going to tag a story for deletion, use the "Delete Now" tag as the "Candidate for Deletion" was part of an older system that is no longer in use. By tagging a story with "Delete Now", it puts it in a page where it can be viewed and inspected by admins/vcrocs. The "Candidate for Deletion" tag has no such page so stories tagged are likely to be missed unless checked/viewed specifically. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:34, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Inquiry Thanks for getting back to me on your concern over "IT'S GRINNING". First, let's address the elephant in the room. You're getting mad at me because I deleted your pasta for caps. True, there were caps, but you spammed the same word (STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP) in hopes of contributing to the scare factor. Plus, there are several other reasons to why I deleted it. It was cliche, to say the least, especially with the "GRINNING" factor dragging the story along. Want some advice? Post your work in the Writer's Workshop and get some feedback before posting on the main site. It saves you a lot of trouble from writing posts like this and it also saves me of deleting a potentially good pasta. Thank you for your consideration. (P.S. If you still have a copy of the pasta, I highly recommend putting it WW.) Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 04:52, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Yea... the (STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP) thing was not intended to scare the reader. It's just there because that's what he's typing. The man is going mad. What else am I going to write to show insanity? This is the closest thing to the story that I am able to connect to insanity. What am I to do? You can't just delete something in a fraction of second, because it broke a couple rules. You have expect something to break a couple rules, because there are literally 500 rules'' (that whoever runs this site wrote)'' that can be broke ''very ''easily. Again, deleting something in 10 seconds doesn't give anyone else a shot at reading it. And what do you expect from people on the internet? None of us are Stephen fucking King. So never expect a masterpiece. I know there are lots of really good pastas out there, but they still contain cliches. You should be fired, this is a pathetic excuse for what admins should be doing. You took advantage of having authority. Don't feel alone though, every other admin on this wiki does the same thing. ~ThatCatIsCool